


Leaving Las Vegas Redux

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Secret Relationship, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happened after the conversation Nick and Catherine had in the car about Grissom having himself a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Las Vegas Redux

_"… He shaved his beard, he's lost a little weight, he's been leaving when shift is over. I think he even took a day off last week." Nick said._

 _"Maybe he's got himself a girlfriend." Catherine said with a laugh._

 _"That's what I'm saying. You know…_ I really think he has." Nick said, thinking about it.

"Got himself a girlfriend? Yeah, maybe you're right." Catherine said.

"I just wonder who it would be…"

"Maybe the others'll know. Why don't we go ask them?" Catherine suggested.

\------------

Sara was sitting in the break room, reading a magazine. Catherine and Nick walked in. Nick looked at Catherine, and she walked up to Sara.

"Hey Sara." She said.

"Hey. How's the case going?" Sara looked up from her magazine.

"Okay, I guess. We were just thinking about something; maybe you know something more about it." Catherine said, putting their plan in progress.

"Sure. Shoot." Sara said, putting her magazine away.

"Well, we noticed Grissom has been taking days of lately, and he's shaved his beard, lost a little weight… We were wondering if you knew something more than we do." Nick said, casually, as if trying to make a conversation.

"Like, if he's got a girlfriend or something." Catherine said, completely undoing Nick's not-so-subtlety.

Sara's eyes widened and she started to blush. She looked up. "Er… Why… Why did you think I would know something more than you do?" She said, looking for the right words to say what she meant.

"Just wondering." Catherine shrugged, and she stood up.

Catherine and Nick walked out of the break room, and a few minutes later Sara stood up and walked out of the break room to Grissom's office. Around the corner she bumped into Nick, who turned around. When she was a little further ahead, he smiled to himself. 'So we were right. Now Catherine has to finish the job.'

Sara knocked on the door and immediately walked in without waiting. When she saw Grissom sitting in his chair she blurted out: "Grissom, I think Nick and Catherine are on to us, they were asking all these questions about you and …"

She fell silent when she heard a soft cough coming from the couch. She slowly turned around and saw Catherine sitting there, a huge grin on her face.

"Er… Hi… Catherine. I didn't notice you were here."

Catherine's grin grew wider. "So I noticed. I'll leave you two alone…"

Catherine stood up and walked out of Grissom's office, leaving a stunned Grissom and Sara behind.


End file.
